16 Years Later
by 7SaiyansToKillFor
Summary: The same alien enemy that blew up planet Vegeta has killed Goku, only a few days before the birth of his son. 16 years later, he comes back to earth to find his wife has left him, and his child has parted ways with her. While searching for him, Goku runs into someone he ends up falling for... Who also happens to be his lost son. Goku x Gohan yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! This is my first fic, and im really liking it so far. This will be GokuxGohan and is rated M for mature content. includes yaoi, don't like, don't read! It will be told mostly in Goku's pov, but there will be a few chapters in Gohan's pov. I hope you all like this very much! Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **Goku P.O.V**

I sat down slowly at the table. Piles of food were set in front of me, but I wasn't all that hungry. Today marked four weeks since I've been back on earth. Since I got home to find a note from my wife that said she was leaving. She took off before I even got home. I Honestly wasn't all that upset. I mean, not that I wanted to, but if I did, I could go find another woman. I was bit angry though. Because she let something go that couldn't be replaced.

My son.

Born just a few days after I died, I never saw him. it breaks my heart thinking about it. In the note, I read that my son decided to go elsewhere without her. I had no way of finding him. she hadn't even listed his name. You might be wondering how I died. Well, an alien named Frieza, who also killed my father and destroyed my home planet, somehow found me and killed me. When I met King Kai in the Other world, he explained everything to me with the dragon balls and saiyans and such. Luckily one of the other saiyans named Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, wanted vengeance and killed Frieza before any other damage was done. Thank gods that was all he wanted, and he went home after that. Now after 16 years in the other world, I learned a lot and was ready to go home. my childhood friend Bulma had finally wished me back after a big predicament that I still don't really know about. So now I'm back, and I should be really happy about that.

But I'm not.

You can probably guess why. I haven't met my son and I have no hope of finding him. I don't know his name or what he looks like, and I don't know where he is. He could be half way around the world for all I know. Maybe somehow, I'll find someone who knows about him. I'm going to try as hard as I can for the rest of my life to find him. I have no one here and I'm already lonely and wondering how my boy has turned out. I know from living with Chichi, he'll be very smart. I hope he trained some too, just by wanting to him self. I smiled at the thought of training with him while he was younger. If I was alive, I would have made him into one powerful kid. But unfortunately that opportunity has passed.

I eat only about a plate of food before I put the rest in the fridge. I decided I should just sleep for the night. It's getting late and perhaps I'll go look around the city tomorrow. Maybe there's a chance that my boy is still around here. Maybe I'll run into someone who knows. I take off everything but my boxers and crawl into bed. Tomorrow I'll start my search. I really hope I can find my son.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! **I don't really have anything important to say today. But our main character will meet someone knew today... Guess who? Enjoy!**

Today I was in the city, just taking a walk. Since I've been gone for 16 years, things have changed a lot here too. While I walked, I tried to think where exactly my son would be right now. Well, Chichi always said she wanted him to be smart and go to school, so maybe he was at school. But, he did take off on his own, so he could be at any school. Or maybe since he went off he never went to school. This was so difficult. I wish I knew something. I couldn't find Chichi, no one knew where she went. I had no leads at all. I hung my head, feeling defeated. Where the hell was he? How could I find him?

I continued to walk, looking at every building and person. I didn't even see any schools around here. "You gonna send her to Orange Star? It's only a few miles from here. Best high school in the city." I heard someone say. I turned quickly, seeing two men walking down the street across from me. "Hey! You!" I yelled. One of them turned their head, and looked at me. "Yeah, you!" I said, running across the street. The two men stopped completely. "Uh, did you say Orange Star _high school_?" I asked. The first one nodded. "Yeah, it's a high school not far from here." He said. "That way?" I pointed, and he nodded again. "Thank you." I smiled, running quickly in that direction. I really wish I knew his damn name. Then I could ask some of the kids at the school if they'd ever met him. I shrugged to myself. At least I'd found a school.

As I got further down the street, I started to see some kids with hats and buttons that said, "Orange Star High school." They all looked around 16 or 18 too. "Wow, he's cute!" I heard a girl say. I raised my eyebrows as I saw a girl with short blonde hair giggling to another with long black looked about 16. The blonde waved to me. I smiled, and shyly waved back. the two girls walked over to me. "You look kinda familiar." The blonde said. I shook my head. ' _I was here before you were born, then I was dead until now. I doubt you've seen me before.'_ I thought to myself. "Uh, this is my first time out to the city for years. I don't think you've seen me or anything." I said. She scratched her head. "Well, you're cute anyway. And you're arms are huge! You must work out a lot." She giggled. I nodded. "I suppose I train a lot. That's all I did for a while." I said more to myself then her. "So how old are you?" She asked. I sighed. "35." I said. Her jaw dropped. "What? You don't look 35!" She squealed. "I guess not." I shrugged. "I-uh, I have somewhere I need to be." I said, rushing past her. "Wait!" She called out, but I continued running, whipping my head back to look at her. "We'll catch up another time!" I yelled, hoping that time would be never.

I passed several more giggling girls and I just rolled my eyes most of the time. I guess they were into older guys. I walked by a jock with blonde hair who had a kid in an arm lock, and he was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. I guess I could see how someone would rather gawk at me than that. I also saw some kids with spiky black hair, but none of them looked like they could really be my son. I hope he didn't decide to dye his hair or something. I thought about asking the police, but him being a saiyan, he probably figured out a few things and could evade them easily. And it's not like I even knew what he looked like. I was just trying to find someone who looked slightly similar to me, if not very much alike.

Deep in thought, I didn't realize there was a boy in front of me. I bumped right into him and all the books he was struggling to carry fell onto the ground. "Whoa, I'm sorry!" I said, leaning down to help him. "Th-that's okay." He muttered, stacking the books back in his arms. He stood up and sighed. I got a look at him. He was tall, a little shorter than me. His body was small, and he had short, spiky black hair and large black eyes. He was extremely cute, with a small smile on his face. I saw that his arms were trembling from all of the books. "Uh, that's a lot of books. Do you have someone to help carry them?" I asked sounding unsure. He stared at me for a minute, then dropped my gaze. "Um, no, but, I'll be fine. I have to carry them around a lot." He said. "Well, do you live near here?" I asked. He shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. I live near the forest." He pointed. My eyes widened. "Do you walk there and back everyday?" I asked. He nodded slowly, refusing to look at me. "Well why can't your parents drive you?" I asked. He bit his lip. "I, don't really, uh, have parents." He said. Oh no. Poor kid. I wanted to take him in immediately. "Well do you want me to help you carry those home? I don't really have anything to do this minute." I said. That was kind of a lie. But I didn't see anyone who looked like my son, and rather than walking in circles for nothing I could help the kid. He shook his head though. "No, that's okay. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow though. I go to school here." He said, pointing at the building right beside us. Wow, I didn't even realize we were here. I smiled. "Yeah, I'll probably walk this way again tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later I guess." I said, smiling widely at him. He smiled back just as wide, he cheeks reddening a bit. Damn, he was beautiful.

I kept walking down the street, wondering what to do next. I was eager to see that boy again. Everything about him seemed appealing. But I still felt bad because he didn't have any parents. I really hope they didn't purposely leave him. He seemed too nice to abandon. Too cute, too. Ugh. Here I was, gawking over a teenager I just met. He probably didn't even like guys. I couldn't tell, he seemed nervous around me, and I'm pretty sure he was blushing too. Or maybe he was just nervous around everyone. I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts. I guess I would go shopping today. I needed more food anyway.

I crossed the street and looked around for a place to buy food. Not far from here, I saw a large plaza with lots of shops. I headed in that direction, and the closer I got, I could see a grocery store. I rushed over and hurried inside, already feeling hungry. I gabbed a basket and loaded it with meats, vegetables, and rice. I also pick up a court of ice cream. As I turned to grab something, I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey man. Are you coming back tonight?" I woman with black hair and eyeliner asked. The boy I saw earlier at the school shook his head. "No way. I'm going to be put on role-play duty again." He said shuttering. I thought he was going home. Where did the books go? How did he get here so fast? The woman nodded, and put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I really wish he would let up on you. They're so mean and rough." She said. What was she talking about? "Yeah, they are. I hope I can just be done with it soon." He said sadly. She smiled at him, and nodded. "Me too. Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you later." She said, turning and walking away. "See you." He said softly. I wanted to walk up to him, but I decided against it. He looked like he wanted to be alone right now. I finished my shopping and headed up to the cashier. "20,000 zeni please." She says politely. I smile at her and hand her the money. "Have a nice day." She said waving. I nod and pick up my groceries. I decide to fly home because I'm already very hungry. In a few minutes I see my house in the forest and slowly land in front of it. "Time to make early dinner." I say, taking the food into the house and taking out various items. I make noodles with shrimp and rice, trying to think of something I can make for dessert as well. I pull out the one recipe book I could find, and look through it for a minute. I find something called 'mochi ice cream' made from sticky rice filled with ice cream. I smile and begin making the dessert.

When I finish, I sit down at the table and dig in. Half way through the meal, I realize surprisingly, I made more food than I can eat. I finish my meal and put away the left overs. I started thinking about that boy again. I wonder if he had a job. Maybe that's what they were talking about earlier in the store. He must do something, without parents he needs to feed himself. Maybe I would find out tomorrow. I shrug to myself, and put my plate in the sink. I don't feel like doing the dishes tonight. I'm overly tired for some reason, so I get ready for bed.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I really wanted to see him again. Maybe I could have him come over, and then I could take him to school the next day. I would love having him stay with me. I was so lonely here and I liked the kid a lot. I pulled the covers up to my neck, and fell asleep thinking of the mystery boy.

 **So Goku is pretty into this guy... let's see what happens tomorrow! I know the kid seems weak but he hasn't been training or anything, so... Anyway I will have the next chapter out in less than a day, so see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is one of my favorite chapters. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update when I said I would. My wifi is temporarily down so I'm using others when I can. So it might be a bit before I update again. Anyway I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, but we'll see. Nothing to say right now, so, on with the book.**

I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I was running as fast as I could to get to Orange Star High School. I was so happy to see that boy again. I practically tripped over people trying to get there. The closer I got, the more students I saw. The same ones as yesterday too. Including the blonde and her friend.

"Oh! Hi! It's you!" She shouted, grabbing the other girl's hand. I looked at the watch I bought yesterday exactly for this occasion. I had a minute to spare. I waved at her again, stopping in my tracks. "Didn't think I'd see you here again. Do you have a kid here?" She asked with a bright smile. I shook my head "Nope." _I_ _don't think so._ I thought to myself. "Oh, well, what brings you here again?" She asked. "I'm meeting someone." I said simply. I guess I could put it that way. "Oh? Who?" She asked. "Just a friend." I said quickly. She nodded. "Well, what's your name?" She asked. I smiled, rubbing the back of my head. "Goku. And yours?" I asked with a big smile. She was nice, after all. "Erasa. And this is my friend Videl." She pointed to the black haired one. She scowled, turning away, then blushing slightly. "Well, it was nice to catch up a bit. But I've got to go meet my friend now." I say as politely as possible. She nodded. "Maybe we could hang out some time. You seem really nice." She said. I nodded to her. "I'll see you later!" I say, not minding if I do this time.

I hurried as fast as I could to the school. I was smiling to myself, thinking about what I would say. Before I could even decide, I saw him, walking with a few books in his hands this time. He was looking around in every direction. I quietly walked up to him, stopping right in front of him. "Hi." I said. He jumped, his books flying. I caught them immediately. He raised his eyebrows, then blushed deeply. "Oh, um, hello." He said. I handed him the books. "I'm sorry for scaring you." I said sincerely. He smiled. "It's okay. What brings you here again?" He asked. I blushed a bit. "Uh, I was hoping I'd run into you again." I chuckled. He laughed. "Well, you did. Uh, I'm going shopping for clothes. Care to join me, stranger?" He said in a flirty tone. I laughed outwardly. "Sure. Maybe we can catch up a bit." I say, turning in the direction of the plaza I went to yesterday. He followed me. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Gohan. And yours?" He said, batting his eyelashes gently. _Cute._ I thought to myself. I smirked. "Goku. So how old are you?" I asked, guessing around 16. "16." He said simply. Ha! I knew it! "Dead on." I muttered to myself. "What was that?" He asked. I chuckled lightly. "I just guessed that's how old you were. I was praising myself." I laughed. He giggled. "Well, then I'll guess you're age too. You like like you're in your twenties. Twenty-one would be the lowest. Twenty-five tops." He said. I sighed again, just like I did to Erasa. "I'm 35." I said. His eyes bulged out of his skull. "What?! There's no way you're 35!" He said loudly. I laughed. "I am. People say that a lot. I guess I'm immature." I said laughing very hard. Gohan laughed just as hard. "You seem _very_ mature, Goku," He said in a playful tone. "I think it's just your looks. You look extremely young." He said, giving me a reassuring smile. I returned the smile, and thought of what to say next.

"So, got any plans tonight Gohan?" I asked as innocently as possible. He shrugged, looking down at the ground. "Not really. I was just gonna go home and do nothing. Why?" He said casually. My cheeks turned red as hell. "Well, I don't have much going on, do you want to come over and have dinner?" I asked, praying to the gods that he would say yes. He smiled. "Well, I would, but I don't want to interrupt you and your wife." He said. I laughed on the inside. As if. "I don't have a wife Gohan." He stopped completely. "You don't have a wife?!" He said like it was the weirdest thing ever. I shrugged. "Yeah, so?" I said, not really looking at him. He looked embarrassed. "Uh, well, um, y-you know... You're,a-um... hot." He mumbled. Now _I_ looked embarrassed. I couldn't believe he just said that. I wanted to say, "Well you're _much_ hotter." But obviously I didn't. I tried to play it off with a soft chuckle.

"Thanks Gohan. Women can just be hard to deal with, I guess." I said casually. It was true after all. He nodded. "Definitely. Well, uh, Then I guess I will join you. If you really want me to." He said, giving me a tiny smile. I smiled back. "Great! There's never anyone at my house, I'm always lonely." I said giggling a bit. Gohan giggled too. "Same here. I guess we'll both have a change tonight." He said.

I stopped, realizing we were at the shopping mall. "Here we are." I said, pulling the door open for him. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "You're welcome, m'lady." I said with chuckle. He slapped my hand and rolled his eyes, then giggled as well. We walked into the nearest clothing store, with 'STUD' In big black letters. Gohan picked out an arm full of clothes, and tapped my hand. "Will you tell me how they look?" He asked, his cheeks heating up. Aww, how cute. "Of course." I said, following him to the dressing rooms. He tried on each outfit, then came out and showed me. Each one looked good on him. "I have one more." He said, rushing back in. He came out a moment later with something I wasn't expecting to see. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that rode low on his hips with a matching belt hanging loosely on them. He also wore a black wife beater and a necklace.

My eyes fell out of my head.

The wife beater was tight, hugging his muscular chest, and now I could see his arms that were well hidden by the baggy white shirt he had for school. They were toned and large, but still a bit smaller than mine. The shorts were tight as well, hugging in _all_ the right places.

I sat there gawking at him like an idiot. He was _so **sexy.**_

"What do you think? He asked nervously. I managed to say something after a moment. "You look...HOT." I couldn't stop myself from saying it. His face lit up. "Thanks, you really think so? I don't usually wear black." He said. "Well you should." I said immediately. His face got even redder. "Well, then I'll get the outfit. Let me change out of it." He said. He went back in the dressing room. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I hoped he wore that outfit again soon. I looked down at my pants to see that my hard on was very visible. I blushed and readjusted my pants to it was slightly less so.

"Uh, Goku, could you, um, help me?" I heard Gohan say. I pulled open the door to see he had the necklace tangled up in the shirt with his arm half-in and half-out of the hole. "I kinda got stuck." He laughed a bit. I smiled. "I'll help you." I said, walking forward. I untangled the necklace and pulled it off of him, then moved his arm back in. I pulled the shirt slowly over his head. As I did, I got a look at his chest. My cheeks heated up as I stared. His body was so beautiful. I cleared my throat, and pulled it the rest of the way off. I handed it to him. "Thanks for helping me." He said quietly. I nodded. "No problem. I'll wait outside." I said, turning and pulling open the door. Gohan smiled, but said nothing. I closed the door behind me, breathing heavily. I needed some fresh air.

Gohan came out with all of the clothes he picked out. "I'm done." He said. We walked up to the register. She smiled at us, and took all of the hangers off of the shirts. "200,000 zeni please." She said nicely. Gohan pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. I raised my eyebrows. "You want me to help pay for that?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I have enough. Thank you though." He said. She bagged the clothes and handed them to him. "Have a good day you two." She said. Me and Gohan smiled and walked out of the store. "Wow, you have a lot of money. How did you get all of that?" I asked. He frowned. "I have a job." He said quietly. "Oh? What do you do?" I asked. He looked like he was about to cry. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, his voice shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I was just wondering. If you don't feel like sharing you don't have to." I said softly. He smiled. "Thank you." He said. We continued to walk back towards my house. I didn't want to scare Gohan so I obviously couldn't fly back.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, trying to start some conversation. He scratched his head. "I don't care. What ever you feel like making." He said. I still had some left overs from last night. "Do you like mochi ice cream?" I asked. He smiled warmly. "It's my favorite dessert." He said. I smiled back at him. "Then that'll be on the menu." I chuckled. "I'm already hungry." He laughed. I laughed with him. I really loved this kid.

When we got to my house, I had Gohan sit in the living room while I prepared the meal. I made another serving of the noodles and shrimp so there was enough for both of us. There was plenty of dessert left. I let it thaw for a bit so it wasn't hard as rock. When I finished the main dish I placed two plates on the table and left two small ones with the dessert in the kitchen. "It's ready!" I said. Gohan got up from the couch and came to the dining room. I sat down in the chair across from him and started eating. "Whoa, this is amazing Goku." He said with a smile. I blushed. "Thank you. I never thought I was any good at cooking. i'm glad someone likes it." I said. He nodded. "It's much better than anything I've ever made. And I must say, I'm not bad at cooking." He said with a chuckle. I smiled. "I'll bring dessert out when you're done." I said. I was already done with my food. Gohan looked at my plate. "Wow, you ate fast." He said, still working on his plate. I patted my stomach and smiled. "I _love_ food." I said. Gohan finished his soon enough and I took our plates to the sink. I came back with the ice cream. Gohan licked his lips. "Looks good." I set a plate in front of him. He picked one of the balls and ate it. His eyes widened. "This is the _best_ dessert I've ever had." he said, grabbing another. I chuckled. "That's very nice of you to say, but I doubt it." I said. he shook is head. "I'm not lying."

When we finished, we sat on the couch to watch some TV before bed. "Hey Gohan?" I said. He looked at me. "Yeah?" I sighed. "Are you alright? With out parents I mean?" I asked. He looked down. "I'm okay. I make money. I can get food and clothes when I need them." He said sadly. I frowned. "How's your home? What's it like?" I asked. He looked up at me. a couple tears fell from his eyes. "I don't have a real house. I usually sleep in a tree. I don't have enough money for a real one because it costs a lot to go to the school I attend." he said. I moved closer to him. "Gohan, what's your job?" I asked softly. He cried more. "I-I... I strip. B-but, my boss is a pervert, a-and at the place I w-work, they have t-this, 'role playing' thing, where they have five guys in a room, and a rape victim..." He sniffled. "And my boss usually makes me do it. T-they chain me, a-and..." His head dropped into his arms as he cried out. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him to my chest. "Gohan... It's okay. Don't cry."I said softly. "Do you want to live with me? I'll pay the funds for your school, and you can quit your job. I'll take care of you from now on. You'll never have to go back to that place." I said. Gohan looked up at me. "R-really?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He hugged me tight. "Thank you so much Goku. You're amazing." He said. I hugged him back. I let go of him to get up and get some tissues. He followed me. "Here you go." I said, handing him the tissues. He wiped his eyes. "I still can't believe you don't have a wife or anything. You're so kind and handsome." He said. I shook my head. "Gohan, I'm not that great. I'm just like any other person." Not power wise, but looks and attitude. Gohan shook his head. "But you _are_ that great. You gave me a home. That's something a lot of people wouldn't do." He said. I turned and looked at him, stepping closer. "Gohan, anyone who wouldn't help someone as beautiful and gentle as you is a fool." I said, staring him deeply in the eyes. He bit his lip. I leaned forward. "You _are_ beautiful." I whispered. "G-Goku." He hesitated, then leaned forward slightly. "Are you okay with this?" I whispered. He nodded. "I am if you are." He said quietly. I leaned forward the rest of the way, and I kissed Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update, I had a wifi problem. But now I can. I will have this updated regularly again and my other story, My Daddy is a Pervert. Things are about to get good in that one ;) So anyway, on with the book.**

Wow. I was actually kissing Gohan. This was great.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him closer. He moaned into my mouth, licking my lips softly. I opened my mouth for him, and our tongues tangled. He tasted good, he had his own unique taste that I couldn't describe. He sucked on my tongue for a bit longer before I pushed him back against the wall and snaked my hands to back to his perfect ass. I squeezed it and he let out a long, loud, delicious moan. When I tried to pull away, he dove right back in and attacked my lips again. For such a calm, shy boy, he sure was aggressive in this aspect. "B-bedroom." He moaned, pushing me back slightly. I picked him up and took him into my bedroom as fast as I could. I nearly threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. I smirked, and then began kissing his neck gently, then sucking on it and biting it. "G-goku..." he moaned. He began clawing at my chest, trying to get my shirt off. I chuckled slightly, and slowly pulled my shirt off. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and began sucking on my nipple. I groaned at that, and wrapped my hands through his hair.

"Gohan, gods, you're so, fuck, hot, ah... I love you so much." I moaned. He pulled away from my hardened nipple and kissed me softly. "I... I love you too Goku. I've never really said that to anyone before. No one has been that special. But you're special. You're an amazing person and I hope I never lose you." He says softly. I smiled down at him. "I'll never leave you Gohan. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, kissing him again.

I pulled his shirt off, then pressed our bodies together. He was so warm, or his chest was at least. I couldn't believe I was able to have this. Such a beautiful boy, but so fragile. I knew I would have to be extremely gentle with him. I grind my raging hard on into his. Holy shit, that was good. He whimpered at that. I slid my hands from his hips down into his pants. I pulled them off slowly. Gohan began whimpering fretfully. As I reached for his boxers, I noticed some tears dripping down his cheeks. I stopped, and pulled his pants back up before giving him a worried look.

Gohan, what's wrong?" I asked gently. He looked up at me. "I-I'm just... Scared." He whimpered. I sat up straight, and pulled him to me. "Is it because of those guys?" I said, hoping it wouldn't upset him. He sighed heavily. "I've never actually had sex before. Not in the way we were going to do it. I'm still a virgin. I begged and pleaded with my boss and I don't actually have to be fucked. They mostly made me suck their cocks, and... other things." He shivered. "But I wanted to really save myself for that special person. But I'm so scared, that it will hurt, or I'll just mess it up." He said sadly. I stared at him for a moment longer. Then I kissed his cheek. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face."It's okay Gohan. We can wait however long you want. There's no rush into any of it. I'm not gonna force you to do something you're not ready for." I say reassuringly. He smiled brightly. "Thank you Goku. I'm sorry if it upsets you. But I can already tell you're huge from the grinding, so now I'm trying to figure out just how that will fit in me." He chuckled slightly at the end. I smiled. "I don't mind at all. And don't worry, I'll stretch you properly when the time comes. You have nothing to worry about." I said, rubbing his cheek. "Have you ever done that to yourself?" I asked lightly. He blushes crimson, and shakes his head. "No. I didn't think I'd be with a guy, so I never thought I'd have to do that." He said, frowning slightly.

I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his back. "Goku?" He said quietly. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked with a small smile. He bit his lip. "Can I.. Uh, s-see your... um..." He stopped, and whined. He wanted to see my dick. I was afraid it would scare him off, but... If he really wanted to... "Sure." I nearly whispered. He reached forward slightly and gripped the waistband of my pants. He shakily slid them down, and stared at the bulge in my boxers. I knew I definitely wasn't small. Quite big actually. It made me worry that Gohan wouldn't ever want to have sex. He rubbed it a bit, and I moaned. Gods, that felt good. I really wanted to fuck him, but I had to give him time. He finally pulled down my boxers, and my dick sprang free. His eyes widened a considerable amount. "Wow, it's... amazing." He said, reaching forward again to grab it. He held it softly in his hand, stroking it slowly. "Mmm... Gohan, that feels great." I murmured. He smiled to himself, and continued stroking. Precum began leaking from my tip. Gohan leaned forward and licked a bit of it. That pulled a gasp/moan from me. "It tastes good." He said quietly. He began sucking, running his tongue on the underside of my cock. Oh, that was great. He was so good at this. Then I remembered that he'd apparently been sucking cock for awhile. It made me upset, but he was good at it. When it entered his throat, I grabbed the back of his head and thrusted it forward. I had to be careful because he was a human and I didn't want to hurt him. He gladly took me though, right down to the base. I moaned loudly. Chichi had never been this good. She could never take this much either. Gohan had immediately put all of me in his throat like it wouldn't hurt or agitate his throat one bit. He gargled around my cock which made it feel ten times better. Drool started pouring down his chin as he increased his speed. "Gods, uhhh... Baby, you're, ooh, fucking amazing. I love you, ahh, you're perfect." I leaned my head back. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast. This was too good. I pushed Gohan's head up and down fast, tangling my hands in his short black hair. He pulled back, and dipped his tongue in the slit. With that I screamed 'Gohan' and came harder than ever before. Gohan swallowed most of it, but even then some dripped down his chin. He pulled up and smiled, then wiped the rest of it off.

"This is really tasty." He said, licking it up. I smirked. "I can't wait to taste yours." I said with a deep tone. He blushed, and kissed me. "I think mine will be all over my chest. Unless you want to blow me. But I think I like doing it to you more." He said with a huge smile. I nipped his ear, then turned him around and pulled him on my lap. "Don't worry, I'll return the favor for that amazing blow job. And even if it is on your chest, I'll lick it off you." I whispered with a sexy tone. Gohan shivered and moaned. "God, Goku, you're making me so hard right now." He said, climbing off my lap. I reached forward and grabbed his erection. It was definitely big for his age. I was roughly 11 inches. He looked about 9 1/2 or 10. He pushed my hand away. "Not right now." He said gently. I wanted to ask him something actually. "Gohan, those guys, at the place you used to work, did they ever make you hard? " I asked. He looked at me blankly, then bit his lip. "'Well, yeah, its just how my body reacted. But never once have I had an orgasm because of them though. It was just too vile." He frowned. My eyes bulged out of my head. "When did you start that job?" I asked. He looked down at his hands, then back up at me. "When I was 14." He said. "Have you ever even had an orgasm?!" I asked quickly. His eyes widened, and he nodded. "Of course! I've done it with my hand before. I had my first orgasm when I was 13." He said. I nodded. "Just checking. I had mine when I was 13 too. It was an odd experience. " I laughed. He chcukled. "Tell me about it." He said, leaning closer. I blushed. "You really want me to?" I asked. He nodded. I raised my eyebrows, and shrugged. "Well, my friend Master Roshi explained it to me when I was younger. I didn't really get it until I had my first erection. Then I kind of explored it. I touched it, squeezed it, then rubbed it. It felt really good when I rubbed it, so I continued. I kept going until I could feel my orgasm, then I went even faster. That's when I came. After that I did it again the next day, and the day after that. I really liked it. " I blushed more. "How about you?" I asked. He blushed as well."Well, um, one day when I was at school, my friend told me he had his first orgasm. So he took me into the bathroom and pushed me up against the wall. Then he pulled my pants down , and and I told him not to, but he grabbed my dick and started rubbing it. I screamed at him to stop until I pulled away and put my pants back on. Then I went back to class. A few days later I tried it on myself and I came." He sighed.I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Gohan. I guess you've had a hard life the past couple of years. I hope I can make everything better for you." I said sincerely. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed it gently.

"Goku, you already have made things better for me. I just want to please you the best that I can. I want you so much, but its terrifying." He said slowly. I nodded. "I imagine it would be. I was scared my first time, even though I wasn't being the bottom." I said. He nodded. "I'm very worried about it hurting, but I'm also worried I won't be good enough for you." He said. I shook my head."don't worry about that. Of course you'll be enough. That blow job was phenomenal, I bet your ass will be ten times greater." I winked, and he blushed. He pulled his face away from my neck and kissed me. He licked my lip, and I opened up for him. Our tongues met again, and he moaned loudly. He pulled away after a moment. "We should get some sleep now. I do have school tomorrow." He said, pulling me down onto the pillows. I pulled the blanket up around us and pulled Gohan to my chest.I flicked off the lamp that was on. He kissed my chest. "Goodnight Goku. I love you." He whispered. I smiled, and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Gohan. I love you too." I said, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
